Love Me Like You Do
by creativethinking
Summary: How could something that feels so right be wrong? We didn't know at the time that it was wrong. I refused to believe it was wrong, I guess I was blinded by love. It was pure love, what's wrong with that? -Jade (What started as a one night stand became something much bigger, something that Jade must keep secret from her friends, family and the law.) please read and review x


I pushed the strand of cobalt blue coloured hair away from my face. Technically my streaks were against the school rules though no one had ever pointed that out (that along with my piercings and tattoo). I was trying to write my script for the upcoming play. I use the word "trying" as I kept getting distracted by Cat's high pitched giggles and Tori...well she just irritated me by being there. We were eating lunch in the Asphalt Cafe along with Andre and Robbie. They're okay, except for Robbie and his puppet Rex. Cat is my best friend but sometimes she's just so..so..innocent and blind to reality. Tori is a massive pain in the ass. All she's good for is stealing spotlights and taking everything you've ever worked for and then plays the victim. The only person I can stand to be around with more than one lunch time is Andre. He was my other best friend at least till Tori came along, then she took him and ever since we haven't been as close.

"NO WAY! Oh my god Andre that's so cool!" Tori squealed. That was the last straw. I could not work with these immature idiots around me. I grabbed my bag and closed up my laptop.

"Jade where you goin'?" I sighed in exasperation at them.

"As far away from you people as possible!" I shouted over my shoulder and walked to my car.

I climbed into the driver's seat and rested my head against the steering wheel. I needed to get away, not from my friends though. Usually I wouldn't have reacted like that it's just everything has been piling on top of me lately and I just couldn't take it. Life at home wasn't the best, I don't really like talking about it. The point was that I needed to get away, to be free. I smirked as an idea crossed my mind. I started up the engine.

* * *

Music was blaring, lights were flashing and my heart was thumping like crazy. I could see guys downing alcohol as if it was water. Girls were doing anything and everything to get attention in their skimpy outfits. Groups had gathered in the back snorting cocaine and smoking weed. The whole place stunk of alcohol and drugs. I was putting away my fake I.D I had just shown the bartender. Not that he even looked at it, oh no his gaze was lower than the card. I sipped my drink and rested my elbows on the counter. After I had drove off from Hollywood Arts I went to my mom's. I finished up the script by the time she came home from work. When she had started a rant about my ditching school I zoned her out and went up to my room. I had seen on SplashFace that morning that there was going to be a huge college party happening in UCLA. I got ready and climbed out the window. Then I drove here and blended in with the college students and well...here I am.

I needed to numb my emotions, and drugs and alcohol were the best numbing substances I knew. I downed another shot, then another and then another. I started to feel better. I could see one of the guys who had been doing coke come towards me.

"Hey there." He smirked.

He was quite good looking. Sandy blonde hair and bright green eyes. I smiled and let him take my hand. He walked me over to his group of friends. It wasn't the first time I had let a stranger lead the way. It was all part of the risk aspect. He gave me a crack pipe and sat me on his lap. As I went to put in my mouth some guy took it from my grasp and threw it on the table. Before I had time to look at the guy he had grabbed my arm and pulled me gently away. He stopped and turned around.

"Are you insane?" he asked me.

I was speechless. He had dark brown eyes that were completely intoxicating and tanned skin that was warm to the touch. Who the hell was he?

"Who..who are you?" I found myself stumble.

"A guy who doesn't want to see a girl like you go down that path."

I slowly started to smile. "You're a little late for that."

He smirked. "I don't think so."

When he talked I found myself zoned out as I looked at him. He was so handsome and his voice made my heart skip a beat. He noticed I wasn't listening.

"Look why don't we get out of here? I can't even hear myself think."

I followed him, away from the crowd. We found ourselves one of the many benches that were on the campus and sat down.

"Tell me about you." He rested his arm across the back of the bench.

"My name is Jade and I sing, act, write, direct and dance."

He nodded and smirked, "What college?"

"NYADA." I had been offered a scholarship so it wasn't technically a lie.

"Really? That's pretty far, I'm UCLA."

I nodded. He cupped my face with his hand and smiled.

"You are irresistibly beautiful, did you know?"

My heart beat frantically as he leaned towards me and gently kissed my lips. I sighed when we broke away. His lips were so warm and encouraging.

I cleared my throat. "What about you?"

He smiled as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I love acting and directing. I'm doing a teach-

I interrupted him by returning a kiss, this one more intense. I lost my train of thought as he kissed back. He placed his hands on my waist. I broke away.

"Why don't we go somewhere a little more private? " I stood up, holding his hand.

"You don't even know my name? " he said in utter disbelief.

I smirked at him and raised my eyebrows. "Well?"

"Beck. " I rolled my eyes and tugged on his arm.

We ran all the way to my car, holding hands. As we got in it started to rain.

The windows were covered in raindrops. They helped to camouflage what was happening in the car. We climbed into the back. I was breathing fast, as I straddled onto his lap. I started to kiss him passionately, barely coming up for air. My problems seemed to just slip away the longer I was with him. The idea of this just being a one night stand almost stopped me in my tracks. Like I said 'almost'...


End file.
